1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate in general to a headset cable, a headset, a circuit structure of a mobile device, and a mobile apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electronic devices with television broadcast receiving functionality are conventionally equipped with telescopic antennas, which need to be stretch out when the television is being watched. For a mobile device, e.g., a mobile phone or a multimedia player, such an approach may be convenient for assembly and manufacture of the mobile device. However, the appearance design as well as the circuit of the mobile device would be subject to the telescopic antenna.